Forever & Always
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: MOR's imprint story challenge! OC & Jacob Black. Enjoy and don't forget to review! What would happen if Jacob didn't imprinted on Renesmee. He was on his usual movie night with Seth when he cam across his perfect girl. R&R!


_**MOR's imprint story challenge! Hope you like it, I really want to win. Come on, Review!

* * *

**_

In the distance, I saw red hair. It really caught my eye. Weirdly enough, I pushed around the crowd of people in the way. I heard Seth behind me saying, "What the hell? Come back here, Jake. I want to find some great seats!" but I ignored him. I kept pushing until she was practically in front of me.

I stayed rooted to the spot.

She was the most beautiful girl _ever_. I've seen some pretty cute girls in the past, but this was something way different. My whole world stopped. It was only her.

She had red hair up to her waist, looked as soft as silk with a bit of curls at the end, her bangs covered her forehead, her eyes where a piercing emerald green, a bit tanned, she was skinny but she had pretty curves. She was probably around 5'3, making me look like a giant, but I didn't care. All I cared about was her right now.

I manage to find words and say, "Hi,"

She turned slightly to her side, probably noticing me for the first time. And for the first time I noticed she was with a friend.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Well, I'm Jacob,"

"I'm Victoria,"

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," She shook it.

"So, what movie are you gonna see?" I needed to talk with her some more.

"Oh, um, Despicable Me. I'm a sucker for those movies. How about you?"

"Ha, me too. How about we sit together?" I motioned for her to walk.

"Perfect,"

We where walking side by side when Seth caught me by my shoulder. "Dude, wait up."

"Victoria, will you give me a break?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you inside with my friend." She smiled and went away with her friend.

I turned to Seth, "What the hell is it?"

"I think I'm in love."

"What?"

"The girl, the friend of the redhead-"

"Don't you talk about her that way!"

"I think, I think I just imprinted."

We stood in silence.

I broke it, "I think I did, too."

* * *

After the movie, I called Victoria apart.

"So, I wanted to tell you something." I asked shyly.

"Sure, Jake," She said 'Jake'!

"Um, I know is really early, but I like you. A lot."

She giggled. "I like you, too, Jacob. And it seems like my friend like your friend."

"Oh, good. 'Cause he saw her and he immediately fell for her."

"I'm so glad my parents practically kicked me out tonight. If they didn't, I wouldn't have met you and kept reading books like a social nobody. See, my only friend is Christina,"

"So that's her name,"

She giggled, "Yes, and well, we're not exactly the type of girls to socialize with just anybody. But with you, I feel safe, Jacob."

"I'll keep you safe, always."

"That's good to hear," She sighed. "Well, we gotta go. My parents probably won't care what time we get home, but is a long walk home and it's getting kind of dark, so,"

She kissed my cheek, "I hope I see you soon, Jacob."

She walked away; her friend Christina followed her like she was a magnet.

"Wait," I shouted.

She turned, "What?"

"Let me drive you. It's dangerous, especially now at night. I don't want anything happening to you."

She looked at me for a few seconds and she smiled, "Please and thank you!"

I walked to her, Seth trailing behind me. When I was close, she pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Let's go," Said Christina "It's getting really dark, and cold."

"Don't worry," Seth said, "Nothing will happen to you."

She smiled at Seth.

* * *

After leaving Victoria and Christina, I left Seth at his house, and came to mine.

"Jacob," Billy asked from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad, it's me."

"How did it go to night?"

"Great. I imprinted."

He stood silent, not another word.

I went to my room. Hopefully I would dream about Victoria.

* * *

_A few months later…_

**Victoria**

"Jake!" I ran to him and hugged him fiercely. I've never been more in love.

"Hey, Vic. Are you okay?" His usual question.

"Of course," I mumbled. He kissed me.

This past few months with Jacob have been the best. He had accepted me into his world of wolves and I accepted him into my world of immortality. This was the best thing ever, since he didn't age either.

I've never been normal, I knew that, but with Jake, I did feel normal. I felt happy.

My family isn't immortal like me. I was a kind of special case, along with Christina. We got to know each other in Kindergarten, and somehow we knew that we where both special cases.

They both didn't understand (Jacob and Seth) in a way. Because the only immortals they knew was vampires, but we weren't like that. We are just human that happen to be immortal. There are a bit more, but not much like us.

"I love you, Victoria."

"I love you, too, Jacob"

In this few months I also got to meet his vampire friends: Bella, - which he told me he thought he loved her, but he loved me more - Edward, - he welcomed me nicely, by the way, he's _gorgeous_ - Alice, - which I got along great – Emmett, – he makes me laugh a lot – Rosalie, – she's…nice – Jasper, – he was really mysterious –Esme, - like my first real mother, since mine barely talked or looked at me – and Carlisle – which was a gorgeous vampire doctor that was extremely nice, and was immensely interested in my immortality.

And last but not least, little Nessie. She's just so cute! She was a half-vampire, half-human, daughter of Bella and Edward.

Right now we where in a little beautiful meadow covered with daisies and other flowers. He invited me for a picnic here.

I think everything was finally in its right place.

* * *

**Jacob**

This is the best thing ever. I owe Edward an eternity of gratitude for showing me this place so I can have a picnic with Victoria. She was my life, my love, and I think Edward was happy that I found my…Bella in a way. And I'm not after Bella anymore.

After our little picnic, we went back to my house. We went into my bedroom and we talked about nonsense that made us be more together.

I remember when I told her that I was a werewolf and that werewolves imprint and what that meant. And, well, that I and imprinted on her.

And after a few minutes of her taking that in, she told me she was immortal making our relationship grow stronger.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Vic,"

"Would you ever leave me?"

I chose my words carefully, "Never."

"How long will you be with me?" She grabbed my hand.

"Forever and always." I kissed her tender lips.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! The famous button is right there! :D**_


End file.
